richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Beth
Beth, labeled The Wannabe, is a student at Richmore Academy as part of participating in Total Drama Academy. She is a member of the Smarty Pants class group and was formally a member of the Screaming Gophers on Total Drama Island. She is forced to compete in Return to Total Drama Island, where she is a member of Team Cat. Profile Beth is a nice, caring young girl who truly is at heart a good person. The problem is that, having been raised on a farm, her people skills are not even close to being up to snuff. She very much wants to be friends with just about ever person she meets and often embarrasses herself just to receive a little attention. However, lack of proper social skills have leave her being naive and clueless as to what she's doing wrong. Beth comes from a loving home with parents who care a lot about her. They raise her to always be kind and thoughtful, treating people the way she would want them to treat her in return. Just as influential, though, is her sibling-like relationship with her pet pig Big Bertha. Having raised her since a piglet, Beth has often emulated Bertha's social skills around other animals and applies them in the way she goes about engaging with others. Though she is growing up on a farm, Beth has displayed a promising talent in arts and crafts. She is bursting with creativity and is able to surprise others with what she can put together with so little. A prime example would be her receiving her school's Art Achievement of the Year Award for making a full-scale replica of the Sphinx made out of glue, elbow macaroni, and felt. Interestingly enough, though, she believes that fate will lead her to whatever life she ends up with and doesn't spend too much time trying to figure out what she wants to do. Overview Total Drama Island .]] Beth signed up for Total Drama Island for one simple reason: to make friends. Having difficulty doing so at school, she figured it would not be so bad on an island twenty-one others. Perhaps she could maybe even hook up with a boy on the show. In preparation for the show, she used the internet to get a crash course in reality television and Chris McLean in the hopes of knowing how to make the most of her participation. Most everyone at her school did not think she had a chance to even be on the show, but when she got the call that she had been accepted it certain caught all the other kids by surprise. Since arriving on the island, she has become a very likable person and managed to easily befriend just about everyone on the island. Perhaps the most lasting of the friendships was with Lindsay. It was a unique friendship in that Beth didn't necessarily have the attractive looks that Lindsay displayed, yet both enjoyed one another's company and related on a emotional level that created a strong bond between the two. As the competition started, she and Lindsay agreed to join Heather's alliance under the promise that she would get them to the final three with her. At first, Beth was happy to have another friend. However, Heather's demands and bossy nature began to weigh heavily on Beth and she eventually snapped. Despite being on the same team during the paintball deer hunt challenge, Beth got fed up with Heather and fired upon her. Heather threatened to ensure Beth's elimination, but it ended up not happening then. However, Beth was responsible for her own downfall. She was in the bathroom while Chris explained to the campers that during their race through Boney Island they are not to take anything from there under fear of being cursed. Not knowing this, Beth took a haunted Tiki doll carving back to Camp Wawanakwa with her. Her team suffered three straight loses as a result and it was eventually discovered what happened during a cooking challenge when she used the idol as table decoration. She was immediately voted off and was told to return the Tiki doll, although it was implied she broke it into pieces and tried to flush it down the septic tank and thus was used in a later challenge. Total Drama Academy: Year One The first thing Beth did when she returned home was to get her braces removed. Afterward, she found herself gaining a little attention from the other kids, who admired her standing up to a shrew like Heather. She hoped this would be the beginning of her developing more friends from school until she got the call that she was being brought back to the show. She was upset at first, but then resigned to her fate. Knowing that she would be going to be at a prestigious boarding school for two years did perk her interest a bit before leaving home. At first, Beth was fine with being assigned to room with Izzy at Riker Hall. It meant she was not rooming with Heather. Only Izzy went to the extreme in decorating their room into a literal jungle, causing poor Beth to have trouble just trying to find the door whenever she needed to go the bathroom. Nonetheless, she managed to adjust. Upon taking the school entrance exam, she learned that she was one of eight to have scored high enough to be allowed to study with the rest of the student body. Beth has kept to herself mostly since arriving at the school. She studied hard to maintain her grades, was friendly to just about everyone she talked to, and tried her best in the weekly Friday challenges in the Marshmallow. In one challenge, Izzy picked her to be among the performers in Musical Showcase, though Beth was nervous about having to do the can-can as part of the performance. The team won and the audience voted her the individual winner, allowing her to pick her prize which ended up being a cute new piglet. Izzy named the pig Asphyxia for some odd reason, though Beth decided to keep the name. She has been very shy about it, but Beth is slowly showing signs of attraction to Cody. This has not gone unnoticed by Cody, who himself has shown to be shy about returning the mutual feeling. Also picking up on this is Gwen and Trent, who are seeing themselves as matchmakers and are trying think of some way to get the two together as a couple. Return to Total Drama Island Beth is one of the unfortunate students who was forced to spend his two-week break from class back at Camp Wawanakwa to compete on Return to Total Drama Island. She immediately confronts Sierra on her obsessiveness for Cody, seeing that it was causing him physical harm. However, Sierra does not see it that way, believing Beth is trying to keep her away from Cody. Trivia *Beth is one of two to not yet contribute any Confession Cam decorations, the other being Geoff. **She is the only former Screaming Gophers member, female, and member of the Smarty Pants class who has yet to do so. *Beth had the seventh highest score on the Richmore Academy Entrance Exam. *When competing on the weekly Friday Challenge Night, Beth has had the following results: **Partnering with Izzy, did not have a favorite or least favorite room in Room Decoration in Week 0. **Partnering with Katie, LeShawna, Lindsay, and Sadie, was eliminated in the first round of Brunch of Disgustingness in Week 1. **Was on the winning side of Boys vs. Girls Super Soaker Food Fight in Week 2. **Voted the individual winner of Screaming Gophers vs. Killer Bass Musical Showcase in Week 3. **Sat out of competing in Torture Chamber of Love in Week 4. **Partnering with Cody, DJ, Heather, and Sadie, was one of the losing teams in Arena in Week 5. **Was on the losing side of Boys vs. Girls Mash-Up Competition in Week 6. **Escaped losing in Russian Roulette and sat out of competing in the Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge in Week 7. **Partnering with Justin, placed sixth in Heartbreak Hotel in Week 8. **Placed fifth in Banken Gao Gao (Beware of the Dog), lost Russian Roulette II, and competed in the special game in Week 9. *According to Lord Akiyama, Beth receiving a cookie for asking Chris good questions during the weekly Friday Challenge Night is an idea borrowed from The Kobold Necromancer's fan fiction stories Total Drama Comeback and Total Drama Battlegrounds. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Smarty Pants Category:Team Cat Category:Total Drama Contestants Category:Students